Hujan dan Pelangi
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Kau tahu darimana air hujan itu berasal?"/"Dari air laut yang menguap dan naik keatas langit, lalu menetes bersama awan hitam?"/"Itu pendapat orang yang hidup terkungkung dalam ruangan kotak bertangga buku tebal."/"So? Darimana air hujan itu berasal, Tuan Pemimpi?"/"Dari airmata seluruh malaikat di atas sana." Drabble SiChul! YAOI, AU, ONESHOOT! DLDR! RnR, please?


A/N: Drabble singkat tentang seorang iblis yang bertemu dengan pemuda gereja. Terinspirasi dari lagu hujan dan airmata malaikat.

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves

Hujan dan Pelangi © Jenny Kim

Pairing: SiChul

Warning(s): Fantasy, YAOI, Alternate Universe, Typo & OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Tetes demi tetes air bening meluncur dari langit dan membasahi bumi. Bulir-bulir itu menghempas begitu saja ke tanah kering berdebu. Memberi kehidupan baru pada rumput yang mengering. Melepaskan dahaga pada berjuta binatang. Menenangkan katak yang khawatir kehabisan air.

Gemericiknya memaksa seorang pemuda bermata hitam bening untuk menghapus wajah datarnya dan menggantinya dengan derai tawa penuh kuasa. "Kalian menangis lagi? Kuanggap itu sebagai bukti bahwa kalian mengakui kehebatan kami." Sayup-sayup suara gemuruh menjawabnya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai di tengah hujan. Tetap tenang dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh derap hujan yang berlomba. Meski orang-orang disekelilingnya berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, ia terlalu sayang untuk tidak menikmati hujan yang tak selalu datang setiap hari.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat hujan tidak mendarat di kepalanya lagi yang bermahkota surai merah panjang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat bayangan di samping bayangannya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

Seorang pemuda yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya berdiri tegap di depan mata arangnya. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot dibalut jubah hitam seperti setelah baju seorang pastor gereja. Celana hitam panjang yang serasi dengan jubah panjangnya dan sepatu hitam mengkilap.

Rambut hitamnya tidak terlalu rapi karena basah oleh air hujan. Menyisakan anak rambut di sekitar dahinya yang menjadikannya manis dengan sepasang lesung pipi dan senyum menawan.

Anak manis bertubuh preman, huh?

"Seorang wanita cantik sepertimu tidak baik kehujanan. Kau bisa sakit." Suara _bass_-nya mengalun merdu dibawah hujan. Tangannya yang membawa payung hitam semenjak tadi memayungi si rambut merah dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri kehujanan.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dikira wanita itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Jadi aku bisa sakit karena kehujanan sedangkan kau tidak, begitu?" balasnya. Ia mendekat, mengambil payung di tangan pemuda berlesung pipi dan memayungi tubuh mereka berdua.

Si pemuda berlesung pipi menyengir. Sedikut gugup berdiri di depan 'wanita' dalam jarak sedekat itu. "Kelihatannya tubuhku lebih kuat," ucapnya. Mengingatkan si 'wanita' bahwa dirinya bertubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Oh ya? Kau hanya manusia biasa yang bisa sakit," cibir pemuda berambut merah dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Si pemuda berjubah pastor balik bertanya.

"Sayangnya aku iblis," ucap si cantik sambil berdecak angkuh.

"Kalau begitu aku anak Tuhan," balas pemuda berambut hitam. Ia menunjuk bangunan dibelakangnya dengan jempolnya. "Dan itu rumahku."

Si cantik memiringkan kepalanya dan mengintip bangunan yang menjadi _background_ pemuda tampan di depannya. Gereja? Ia terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah… Kim Heechul imnida," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Choi Siwon imnida," balas si pemuda berlesung pipi.

"Baiklah, Siwonnie, panggil aku 'Heechul Hyung' karena kau lebih muda dariku, arra?" kata Heechul mengakrabkan diri.

Siwon melongo. "Hyung? Lebih tua?"

Heechul menggapai tangan Siwon dan meletakkan di dada kirinya. Baju hitamnya yang tipis dan elastis tentu saja menampilkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Termasuk titik tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Wajah Siwon memerah sempurna. "Kau menemukan payudara tidak?" Siwon menggeleng bodoh. Heechul menghempaskan tangannya. "Dan pastinya iblis lebih tua dari manusia."

Siwon yang sudah tak semerah sebelumnya tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul. Dia masih ingin bermain peran menjadi 'evil and church boy'?

Heechul memeluk lengan kanan Siwon yang berotot. Berjalan beriringan dibawah payung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon dan tersenyum genit pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Heechul yang seperti gadis remaja yang manja pada kekasihnya. "Heechullie Hyung, kau yakin bahwa kau bukan wanita?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin aku membuka celanaku sekarang juga?" tantang Heechul.

Gluk…! Siwon menelan ludahnya. "Anniya… Tentu saja ti—tidak!"

"Jawabanmu meragukan, Siwonnie~"

.

.

.

.

.

Harmonisasi alam yang tercipta begitu saja dari percikan hujan membuat Heechul mengurai tawa. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih bersama Siwon. Bangku itu menghadap ke danau luas yang berkecipak karena hujan. Payung hitam pelindung tubuh mereka dari hujan tergeletak tak terurus tidak jauh dari mereka.

Heechul menengadahkan tangan kirinya. Mengumpulkan air hujan. "Kau tahu darimana air hujan itu berasal?" tanyanya pada Siwon yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Dari air laut yang menguap dan naik keatas langit, lalu menetes bersama awan hitam?" sahut Siwon sambil menyengir.

"Aa." Heechul menggeleng. "Itu pendapat orang yang hidup terkungkung dalam ruangan kotak bertangga buku tebal."

Tawa Siwon meledak. "So? Darimana air hujan itu berasal, Tuan Pemimpi?"

"Dari airmata seluruh malaikat di atas sana," jawab Heechul. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk langit namun wajahnya tetap fokus pada tangan kirinya yang hampir penuh dengan air.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa mereka menangis?"

Heechul meneguk air hujan yang telah ditangkupnya. "Mereka sedih atas jiwa manusia yang menghitam. Manusia yang dikuasai kebencian dan dendam akan mengundang iblis untuk menyiramkan tinta di hatinya."

Siwon berdecak melihat tingkah konyol Heechul yang meminum air hujan. "Kau yang iblis pastinya senang akan hal itu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Heechul cepat. "Selain mendapat budak baru berupa manusia yang tersesat dalam lubang kebencian, kami juga mendapat hiburan berupa jerit tangis malaikat yang begitu merdu."

"Lalu darimana kilat dan gemuruh berasal?" tanya Siwon. Heechul memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi. Dia cocok menjadi pendongeng, pikir Siwon.

"Malaikat itu bercahaya, benar bukan? Kilat berasal dari setiap gerakan malaikat. Sedangkan gemuruh berasa dari suara sayapnya yang berkepak untuk menyeka airmata."

Hujan berhenti perlahan. Semburat warna-warna cantik melengkung indah menghias danau. Bagaikan jembatan dari langit yang digunakan malaikat untuk turun ke bumi. Membuat otak Siwon kembali berputar untuk memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan pelangi sehabis hujan?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu karena Tuhan yang tidak ingin melihat malaikatnya terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Dia melukis pelangi dengan warna-warna cerah untuk menghibur malaikat. Memberi jam istirahat untuk malaikat untuk bersenang-senang sejenak di danau. Bermain air bersama walau hanya sejenak."

Siwon berdecak. Bagaimana Heechul bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan mudah seolah memang itulah kenyataannya? "Baiklah… dimana malaikat-malaikat itu?"

"Apa kau buta?" hardik Heechul. Ia menunjuk ke arah danau. "Kau tidak lihat cahaya-cahaya kristal di atas danau itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Itu sih air danau yang tertimpa cahaya matahari," elak Siwon.

"Sudah kukatakan itu pendapat orang yang hidup terkungkung dalam ruangan kotak bertangga buku tebal," sinis Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum kalah. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menatap langit yang kembali terang. "Cerita yang menarik."

"Dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah 'Tuan Pemimpi'," kata Heechul. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya pada Heechul dengan pandangan bingung.

Heechul beranjak bangun. Ia berjalan ke arah danau dengan santai. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, tubuhnya tetap tidak tenggelam dalam danau. Ia mengambang!

Siwon sontak berdiri dengan mulut menganga. "Heechul Hyung…"

Heechul yang sudah sampai di tengah danau berbalik menghadap Siwon. Empat sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. "Sudah kukatakan, Siwonnie, aku ini iblis. Jangan menganga begitu!" godanya. "Aku akan kembali lain waktu, apa kau takut?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba."

"Siwonnie…" panggil Heechul.

"Ya?" sahut Siwon.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Untuk sejenak Siwon terperangah, kemudian terkekeh geli. "Apa iblis juga mengikat diri mereka dalam sebuah ikatan tali pernikahan?"

"Yack! Aku sedang berusaha mengikuti adat manusia!" sungut Heechul.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan kembali dalam sosok yang berbeda… untuk meminangmu," ucap Heechul.

Siwon mengerang, "Yang harus jadi pemeran wanitanya itu kau!" dengusnya.

"Jadi kau yang akan meminangku?" goda Heechul.

"I—itu…" Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Neraka bisa gempar," sambung Heechul bersama tawanya. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Siwonnie, sampai juga lagi!" Heechul melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggu kunjungan berikutnya," kata Siwon ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Ia berbalik, mengepakkan keempat sayapnya kuat-kuat dan terbang tinggi ke langit. Helai demi helai sayap hitamnya yang rontok terjatuh ke danau dan menghilang. Beberapa yang jatuh ke tanah pun langsung terbakar tanpa sebab dan hangus tak bersisa. Siwon meraih satu sayap terakhir sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

Pemuda berjubah pastor itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. Matanya mengagumi sehelai sayap hitam Heechul di tangannya. Ia menghirup wanginya dan senyumannya melebar. "Ini akan jadi temanku sampai kau kembali, Heechul Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali hadir beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu. Siwon berdiri di depan gereja, sama seperti dulu dan membiarkan jubah pastornya basah kuyup. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Menikmati bulir air yang menerpa wajahnya.

Senyumnya merekah saat sebuah payung menghalau hujan yang berniat membasahinya. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya ke belakang.

Seorang 'wanita' cantik berkulit putih susu dengan rambut hitam sebahu menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa kau hanya punya baju itu, Siwonnie?" godanya.

"Setidaknya baju ini adalah baju yang mengingatkanku pada pertemuan kita," sahut Siwon. Ditariknya tubuh ramping Heechul ke dalam pelukannya sampai payung di tangan Heechul terlepas.

Heechul tertawa. "Lama menunggu, Tuan?"

"Ya… sangat lama sekali!" jawab Siwon. "Aku sampai bosan berbicara dengan sehelai sayap setiap hari."

"Betapa malangnya Church Boy-ku ini," canda Heechul. "Siwonnie.."

"Ya?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Siwon tertawa mendengar ajakan kawin yang dilontarkan oleh bibir Heechul untuk kedua kalinya dengan sangat polosnya. "Nikahilah aku."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
